


Fermata Dramatica

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Humanstuck, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a language kink and Karkat still gets off to people knowing he's getting fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermata Dramatica

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to sabaku_no_gaara_ai for eagerly proof-reading my fics.

It had been stupidly easy to get Karkat right where Sollux wanted him; half dressed, bare chested and arms bound behind him. A faint flush tinted the dusky skin of his cheeks and chest and he fidgeted where he sat on the edge of his futon. Sollux leaned in to kiss him, gently at first, but as Karkat responded, he deepened the kiss until Karkat was panting under his lips. Sollux ran his hand through Karkat's hair and pulled firmly until his head was tilted back, exposing his soft, vulnerable throat. There was only time for Karkat to whine desperately before Sollux leaned down, and licked a long stripe from the base of his neck, over his Adam's apple and up to his chin. He nibbled at the rough stubble there before slowly working his way back down, delicately sucking just hard enough to leave a trail of little splotches of red that would probably fade before the morning. Karkat gasped, closing his eyes and fighting the rope, and murmured, “Sollux... ah... _aman_! Sollux!”

“What was that?” Sollux asked, look at his lover's face. “Already forgetting what language you're speaking? You must be pretty fucking desperate today, KK.”

“Fuck you,” Karkat growled, mahogany eyes meeting his own blue and brown with challenge blazing in them. “At least I know more than one language, and no, computer languages don't count.”

Sollux snickered, and ignored the taunt. He had better things to do than engage in a verbal battle over stupid shit. He leered at his bound beloved, and leaned forward to continue the plan he'd laid out in his head. Karkat's breathing grew more ragged as Sollux moved down to his chest with his lips and teeth. When he licked at one of Karkat's nipples and nibbled gently, the other man gasped and arched his back with a soft, barely audible whimper. “Did you say something?” he asked before sucking at the flesh hard.

Karkat cried out wordlessly, and arched his back so prettily. It was almost as if he were presenting himself for Sollux's enjoyment. Sollux hummed, pleased with the reaction, and shifted his leg so his thigh was pressed firmly against the denim covering Karkat's groin. Karkat made another soft noise and flexed his hips against him. Sollux grinned and switched to the other side of his chest, not being any gentler. This time, Karkat moaned loudly. If Sollux hadn't had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, he would have fallen back on to the bed. “Fuck, yes, please...” he moaned in thickly accented English.

Sollux hummed happily to himself. He had missed Karkat while he was back in Sri Lanka for the winter holiday break, missed being with him, and missed driving him mad with pleasure. He yanked on the dark curls of his hair again, causing Karkat to writhe and hump his leg like a dog, and then pinched a nipple hard. Karkat moaned and buried his face in the crown of his head, a mix of English and Tamil spilling from his lips. He pulled back so the only two points of contact were the hand in his hair and the leg pressed to his groin. Karkat whined at the loss, and looked up with wide, desperate eyes. Sollux bit his lip and smiled. “You want more, KK?” he asked, his own voice thick at the look on Karkat's face.

Karkat closed his eyes. “ _Thayavu_... please, please, please...” he whimpered, struggling.

Sollux kissed his forehead softly, and reached down to undo the button of Karkat's jeans, shifting his position so he could pull the clothing down his legs. Karkat shivered and lifted his hips awkwardly to help, leaving his achingly hard cock exposed and twitching. Sollux met Karkat's gaze and without looking away, he wrapped his fingers carefully around his member. Karkat gasped and closed his eyes again, biting his lip. He leaned over to nuzzle Karkat's neck and murmured in his ear, “Why are you looking away, KK? Don't you want to watch while I make you feel good?”

Karkat shuddered, visibly collecting his thoughts, and licked his lips before answering. “I'm not going to last long if I'm getting eye-fucked by you too.”

Sollux chucked, and began to stroke the length in his hand slowly. “Can't have that happening,” he said before kissing the side of his face.

Karkat moaned and rocked his hips up, trying to get more friction. Sollux pressed his hips back down, holding him in place as he continued to pleasure him carefully and slowly with little teasing motions. Ropes creaked as Karkat panted and Sollux couldn't help leaning over to kiss his parted lips. The response was immediate and Karkat cried out into the kiss, the sound swallowed between their mouths. Sollux pulled back and Karkat tried to follow him. “Sollux,” he moaned wantonly. “ _Thayavu seithu_ , Sollux!”

He couldn't help but grin at his desperate lover; Karkat's wild expression and foreign words were like a jolt to the system. It was pretty hard to make him revert to his birth language, but when it happened, it was totally worth it. He resisted the urge to palm himself through his own pants. “That's right,” he purred, “tell me all about how you feel, KK.”

Sollux slid back and off the futon, kneeling between Karkat's spread legs. Karkat bit his lip, and looked away as Sollux carefully, slowly licked from the base of his cock to the tip, sobbing “ _Aman_ ! Sollux, _aman, thayavu seithu_!” He moaned as Sollux wrapped his lips around him and slowly sucked down its length until his tip was pressed against the back of his throat. Karkat cried out and tugged on the ropes as Sollux began to bob and swallow around him, working his tongue over the salty flesh. The syllables Karkat sobbed were practically incomprehensible, but the cadence made it clear that his brain was stuck in Tamil still. Sollux let the sound wash over him and he finally allowed himself to reach down with one hand and rub his own erection through his jeans. He could feel Karkat's body tremble and grow tenser by the second, limbs quivering as he gasped and moaned.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, causing Sollux to flinch and pause in his ministrations and Karkat to yelp and then swear angrily. “Sorry to intrude,” called out Kanaya's voice from the other side of the door, “but can I come in for a moment.”

“No!” shouted Karkat, his voice suddenly jumping an octave as Sollux impishly slid back down his length.

“Oh, is now a bad time?” she replied, apparently unaware of what exactly was going on in the room.

Karkat looked down at Sollux, who was continuing to bob up and down as if his roommate wasn't standing right outside the door, and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sollux smirked around his mouthful; This was one of Karkat's biggest kinks. Sollux kept going like he was trying to get him to come in the next five seconds. Karkat cursed in Tamil, took a deep breath and said in a pretty uneven voice, “Yeah, now's not a good, ah fuck... ngh, now's not a good time!”

Sollux hummed, pleased, while Karkat muttered threats in a mish-mash of English and Tamil. “Okay, well, I need to speak with your beau before he leaves today, so later when you two aren't 'busy'...”

Sollux was already pulling off of Karkat with a long, hard sucking motion, causing Karkat to cry out. “Hold up a sec, Kanaya!” he called out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Karkat snarled in dismay and anger as Sollux wiped his mouth and straightened his clothing. Sollux placed a finger to his lips, telling Karkat to be quiet and stepped around the futon to walk toward the door. “Get back here!” Karkat wailed before breaking into a series of curses and threats in Tamil that made Sollux glad he was tied up.

He cracked the door just enough to look out into the hallway at Kanaya. She was impeccably dressed as always and had a slight hint of a knowing grin on her face. “Hey, Kanaya. What's up?”

She raised an eyebrow and Sollux could see her visibly restraining herself from trying to peer around him and into the room. “Yes, well, I'm working on my portfolio and I was wondering if you would be willing to be a subject for me.”

“Sollux! Close the damn door and get the fuck back here!” Karkat shrieked angrily.

“Sounds interesting,” Sollux replied, opening the door a little wider so he could lean against the frame. “Am I modeling your fashion designs, or your makeup techniques?”

Kanaya smiled conspiratorially. “A little bit of both. I have this Victorian inspired dress that will look amazing with your figure, so I figure I'd finish the look, if you agree. I'm doing a work exchange with a photographer, so we'll have to work around at least three schedules. He's having a hard time finding models for his project's theme though, so I'm not sure when this would all go down.”

“What's his theme?” Sollux asked casually, ignoring the ranting behind him.

“Female sexual power over man.” Kanaya replied.

The ranting was starting to lose steam. “Oh, you're working with the younger Strider then?”

“You know him?”

“He's one of my roommates,” Sollux replied, still listening behind him. Was that the sound of frustration at the end of those threats? “I know a couple who might be willing to help who meet his specifications, but I keep missing him to let him know.”

“Fuck, Sollux, please!” Karkat begged suddenly, his voice filled with desperation.

Kanaya was definitely smiling now. “Well, I shouldn't keep you much longer. Karkat did say you two were... busy?”

Sollux nodded in agreement. “Just let me know what dates you need me.” He nodded at Kanaya, stepped back, and shut the door before turning to face Karkat. He'd fallen back across the futon, tears in his glare. “Miss me, KK?”

“If you don't get your shitty, cock-blocking, lisping ass back over here and put my dick back in your mouth, I'm going to drag every computer you own to the MRI room and leave them.”

Sollux grinned and reached over to the nightstand where he knew there was a bottle of lube stashed. He wiggled out of his own clothing and waggled his eyebrows. “And what if I want to put your dick somewhere else?”

Karkat blinked, looking like someone just surprised him with some shiny new toy. “Fine, whatever,” he growled, pulling on the ropes. “Just fucking get back here and _do_ something.”

Sollux uncapped the lube and squirted some in his hand. He might have already stretched himself out a bit before he came over, but it never hurt to do a little more, especially if he got the side bonus of putting on a show to tease his love. He got on the bed and straddled Karkat's hips, tantalizingly close, and started to work his fingers into his ass. Karkat whimpered as he watched, unable to do anything else. Sollux sighed softly and asked, “Don't I even get a 'please'?”

Karkat glanced up and in a deadpan voice said, “Please...”

Grinning, Sollux twisted his fingers in a tight motion, causing his breath to catch with a little moan at the sensation. “Now,” he purred, smug as fuck. “Say 'thank you'.”

“Fuck you!”

Sollux laughed and then moaned as he worked another finger in. His other hand trailed lightly over his erection. “Not until you say 'thank you', you stubborn asshole.”

Karkat echoed the moan as he watched Sollux writhe on top of him. “Fine, thank you...”

Scissoring his fingers wider in himself, Sollux leaned forward to whisper in Karkat's ear. “Now, in Tamil...”

“Holy fuck, you little shit head! _Nandri,_ now fucking get on my dick before I scream and vomit pure fucking rage over this whole damn universe and the next one too!”

Sollux chucked and carefully pulled his fingers out of himself with a moan. Using a bit more lube, he made sure Karkat's cock was coated and slick, running his fingers slowly up and down his length. Karkat sighed and flexed his hips up, shifting slightly. Sollux repositioned himself above Karkat and slowly lowered himself down on his cock. They both moaned and even though Sollux had stretched himself, it was still a tight fit. “Ngh, KK,” he moaned as he continued to press down further. “Jesus, fuck yes, fill me up, KK.”

“Fuck...” Karkat hissed back, “You should, ngh, should have untied me first!”

Karkat flexed his hips up, shoving into Sollux a little faster than he was originally planning and causing him to cry out “Oh God,” with a little moan. He fell forward to bury his face in Karkat's neck and said. “No way I'm untying you! You're just going to have to lay back and be used.”

He bit into Karkat's neck, who whimpered and struggled under him, causing Sollux to gasp as he finally hit the base of Karkat's cock. He ground into his lover, causing both of them to moan, and when he released his teeth from the other man's throat, there was a mark that would definitely be there for a few days. He grabbed Karkat's face and kissed him hard, ravaging his mouth while grinding his ass on Karkat's lap. Karkat flexed back as best he could and moaned wantonly into the kiss. When Sollux broke off the kiss, Karkat tried to follow, but remained laid out on the bed. “Aa, Sollux,” he cried out and started to wail in Tamil as Sollux rode him in earnest.

Sollux groaned and reached for his own cock, pumping it evenly in time with his hip motions, letting pleasure and the sound of Karkat's voice wash over him. He wasn't going to last much longer at the rate things were going, and it sounded like Karkat wasn't going to either. “Are you close?” he asked. Karkat scrunched his eyes closed and nodded unevenly, breathing ragged. “Already?” he teased.

Karkat snarled something in Tamil and continued in English, “Fuck off, you dick!”

Sollux moaned and fucked himself even harder, legs trembling. He grabbed Karkat's hair and pulled hard, licking and kissing his face and lips. Karkat sobbed, tensed up underneath him suddenly, and came with a long wail of pleasure. Sollux kissed him deeply, and kept working himself, hoping to come before Karkat grew too soft.

But it wasn't meant to be and he wasn't quite there yet when Karkat slipped out of him. “Dammit!” Sollux hissed, still stroking himself. Karkat said something in Tamil woozily and Sollux snarled, “In English!”

“I said, untie me!” Karkat replied. “Let me help you.”

Sollux huffed, but did as Karkat demanded, getting off him and rolling him over to untie him. Karkat worked the stiffness out of his arms and then bodily grabbed Sollux and rolled him over to pin him against the futon. “What are you planning?”

Karkat grinned with a conniving look and replied, “Just going to return the favor. Roll over and get on your knees for me.”

Sollux did so, and even spread his legs a little. Karkat knelt behind him and grabbed the lube. “Not that you probably need it,” he grumbled. “You're a sloppy mess right now.”

“Shut up,”Sollux replied. “You helped cause it.”

Sollux moved to stroke himself, but Karkat batted his hands away. “Hands off, asshole. Let me take care of you.”

Fingers touched him, slick and warm, and Sollux moaned as they pressed into him. Other fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked in time with the fingers driving into him. It was very nice, but not quite enough. “More,” he demanded, pushing back.

“What was that?” Karkat replied evenly, “Did I just hear 'I'm an ungrateful mouth breather who doesn't know how to say please'? It would be a shame if I suddenly couldn't understand English for the next few minutes. _Nienga Thamizh pésuviengala?_ ”

Sollux shivered at the foreign words and gasped, “Please Karkat, more....” The fingers pulled out of his ass, but he didn't have a chance to whine about it before Karkat was pressing back into him, another finger added. “Oh fuck, yes!” he gasped, dropping his head into his arms as pleasure shot up his spine and through his body. He moaned, but relaxed his body, and let Karkat stroke and finger fuck him closer and closer to orgasm. “KK...” he sobbed.

“Is this good?” Karkat asked.

“Yes,” Sollux cried out, sobbing into the futon. “Fuck, yes, please don't stop!”

Karkat laughed, and practically purred, “And if I added a fourth finger?”

Sollux didn't even get to respond before Karkat slid his fingers out, and without missing a beat, pushed all four fingers in. White hot pleasure surged through him and he was suddenly shaking apart, cumming hard and vicious. Karkat working him through his shudders, pushing him until he was trembling. He felt the fingers pull out of him and Karkat leaned over to kiss his spine. “Are you okay?”

Sollux sighed happily, and let himself collapse on the futon. His body felt like a puddle of melted goo, but he managed to roll over on his back. “Hell yes. What about you?” he asked.

Karkat laid next to him, throwing one arm across his chest and snuggling up close to kiss his cheek. “I'm fine. We really should clean up.”

“In a second,” Sollux replied, sleepily. He put a hand on Karkat's where it rested on his chest. “Let me enjoy my afterglow.”

An irritated huff of breath tickled his neck and shoulder. “Fine, just for a moment,” was the response he received. Sollux breathed in deeply and relaxed, dozing slightly. “I missed you while I was in Sri Lanka,” Karkat said after a few moments, and Sollux silently squeezed his hand in response. He rolled over and up to lean over Sollux, face to face. “I love you.”

Sollux sleepily smiled. “I love you too, KK,” he replied and then suddenly grinned liked a mad man. “Now say it in Tamil too!”

Karkat grabbed a pillow, and tried to smother him, but Sollux heard him softly say, “ _Naã onna kaadhalikkire...”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
